OS-Song Story: Le temps d'une soirée?-Talking Body
by MissEvernight
Summary: Hermione et Ginny sont célibataires et décide d'aller, comme chaque WE quasiment, danser. Et là, elles rencontrent les garçons qui les font craquer. Feront-elles comme d'habitude, juste pour une soirée ou justement, changeront-elles leurs habitudes pour une relations sérieuses?
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai eu envie de tester un concept. j'en ai déjà lu et je trouve ça super cool. Il s'agit d'une histoire où est imbriqué une chanson. Du coup voilà.**

 **J'ai choisi la chanson: Talking body de Tove Lo.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture et laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! :)**

* * *

 _Bed stay in bed_

 _The feeling of your skin locked in my head_

 _Smoke smoke me broke_

 _I don't care I'm down for what you want_

Hermione finissait de se préparer dans son petit studio en périphérie du monde sorcier. Juste à bonne distance des deux mondes dans lesquels elle était impliquée, l'un de naissance, l'autre par aptitude. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle lissa sa petite robe moulante bleu nuit et vérifia que ses boucles tenaient en place. Elle regarda une dernière fois ses chaussures à talon à bout ouvert d'une manière septique (elle avait changé de chaussure 5 fois) puis se passa une touche de rouge à lèvre écarlate. Elle était fin prête pour sortir.

\- Hermione ! hurla une voix dans le salon. Il serrait temps d'y aller

\- J'arrive Gin' ! dit Hermione en riant, une fois en face de la rousse, elle sourit et dit tu sais que parfois tu me fais penser à ta mère ?

La rousse ne répondit même pas. Elle avait enfilé une robe ballerine noire sans manche et une paire d'escarpin rouge, qui allait à merveille avec ses lèvres. Ses cheveux qu'elle avait coupés au carré étaient bouclés autour de son visage en forme de cœur.

\- Trois plombes pour choisir une paire de chaussures. Vraiment ?

\- Désolé Gin', on peut y aller maintenant.

La rousse sortit en levant les yeux au ciel. Les deux jeunes femmes vivaient ensemble depuis qu'elles avaient été larguées successivement par leurs petits-copains. Hermione sortit à son tour et ferma la porte derrière elle avant de lancer les sorts de sécurités.

\- C'est partit. Dit Hermione en crochetant le bras de sa meilleure amie.

 _Day drunk into the night wanna keep you here_

 _Cause you dry my tears yeah_

 _Summer lovin' and fights how it is for us_

 _And it's all because_

Toutes les deux se rendirent dans une boite de nuit moldu. Hermione conduisit la voiture, étant donné qu'elle avait son permis. Ginny avait trop peur de le passer, et trouvait ça inutile quand on était sorcier et qu'on pouvait transplaner, mais étant d'origine moldu, Hermione l'avait passé à 16 ans. Maintenant, cela leur était bien utile. Les deux filles chantaient à tue-tête une chanson moldu française à la radio tout en se rendant au CLUB qu'elle adorait _, Le Délicious_. Elles y allaient au moins une fois par semaine. Au final, elles étaient comme des VIP. Depuis leurs ruptures respectives, elles c'étaient lâcher. Ginny était une croqueuse d'homme. Hermione un peu moins mais elle avait quelques spécimen à son tableau chasse. Hermione s'approcha du videur avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour John

\- Miss Granger, Miss Weasley. Entrez

Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent le sourire aux lèvres. Comme à chaque fois, elles se sentaient complètement enivré par l'ambiance

 _Now if we're talking body_

 _You got a perfect one_

 _So put it on me_

 _Swear it won't take you long_

 _If you love me right_

 _We fuck for life_

 _On and on and on_

Hermione se dirigea vers le bar tandis que Ginny se dirigeait déjà sur la piste. Elle se pencha sur le bar pour se faire voir du barman qui s'occupait d'une jeune fille blond avec un très grand décolleté. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il se présenta devant elle.

\- Matt, tu n'as pas fini de donner de faux espoir aux filles ?

\- Désolé Ma chère, mais elle se le donne toute seule, je suis juste gentil

\- C'est ça ! Comme d'ab !

\- Ok ! Elle est la miss tout feux tout flamme ?

\- Sur la piste.

Hermione sourit tandis que Matt préparait un Bloody Mary pour elle. Sur la piste, Ginny dansait avec un garçon brun qui semblait totalement sous son charme. Elle regarda Steven qui soupirait en finissant son coktail. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle le connaissait. Matt, de son prénom entier : Mathéo, était un sorcier venant de France. Au début, il était venu en voyage avec son petit ami (oui, il est gay, problème ?) et il était tombé amoureux de l'Angleterre. Un jour il avait rencontré Hermione dans une librairie et ils c'étaient tout de suite entendus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en sirotant son verre qu'il venait de déposer

\- Je me suis disputé avec Byron.

\- Encore ? (voyant l'air de Matt elle se reprit) Désolé, mais c'est ça quasiment toutes les semaines !

\- Je crois qu'il veut me quitter.

\- Désolé mon chou. On pourrait sortir un de ses soirs pour te changer les idées !

\- Pourquoi pas…

Elle tenta de lui soutirer un sourire mais elle sut qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

 _Now if we're talking body_

 _You got a perfect one_

 _So put it on me_

 _Swear it won't take you long_

 _If you love me right_

 _We fuck for life_

 _On and on and on_

Elle commença à boire son verre quand Ginny revint accompagné d'un métis. Hermione n'arrivait jamais à la suivre. Elle sourit à son amie mais son sourire se transforma en une expression choqué quand elle reconnut Blaise Zabini.

\- Mione ! Regarde sur qui je suis tombée sur la piste !

\- Granger. Fit Zabini

\- Zabini. Mais tu peux m'appeler Hermione, on n'est pas au boulot

\- Bien, appelle-moi Blaise

Ginny se pencha pour appeler Matt à coup de grand geste. En arrivant, le barman fit un regard en coin à Blaise. Ginny partie d'un grand rire.

\- Il ne mange pas de ce pain-là Matt ! Et n'oublie pas…

Hermione la bouscula et formula silencieusement « m'aborde pas le sujet de Byron ! »

\- De me préparer un verre ! finit-elle avec un sourire

\- Tout de suite Flammèche !

\- Flammèche ? demanda Blaise

\- Petit surnom entre amis. Au faite, tu bois quoi ?

\- Vodka Tonic.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Hermione. Je croyais que tu détestais ce genre d'endroit

\- Je suis juste là pour m'amuser avec Dray et Théo. Drago avait besoin de sortir, sa mère lui met la pression en ce moment. Et Théo vit mal une rupture

\- Malfoy est là ? dit-elle

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, ça m'étonnera toujours qu'il traine du côté moldu de Londres

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire. Les choses avaient beaucoup changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Ils travaillaient tous les 4 (Hermione, Ginny, Blaise et Drago) à St Mangouste maintenant. On ne pouvait pas les qualifié d'amis mais ils s'entendaient plutôt bien.

\- Bon, moi je vais danser un peu, je n'ai pas encore bougé de cette chaise ! dit Hermione

Ginny hocha la tête et se mit à parler avec Blaise. Hermione se mit à se déhancher en souriant. Elle fut rejointe par Ginny et par Blaise qui semblait vouloir coller la belle rousse. Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel elle répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Blaise et Drago étaient deux fantasmes pour les jeunes filles. Elles ne l'avaient jamais avoué mais elles les avaient toujours trouvés attirant. Elles n'en étaient pas amoureuses, mais elles pouvaient les voir sur les premières de couvertures de Wizard Magazine ou au travail, et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de baver un peu sur eux. Et Ginny voulait mettre Blaise dans son lit. (Surtout après l'avoir vu se changer dans la salle de repos de l'hôpital)

 _Love give me love_

 _Anything you want I'll give it up_

 _Lips lips I kiss_

 _Bite me while I taste your fingertips_

Hermione sentit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle dans son dos, mais n'y porta pas vraiment attention. La personne dans son dos murmura dans son oreille

\- Voilà le dernier endroit où je pensais te voir Grangy !

La jeune fille fit un bond en avant et se retourna pour voir Drago Malfoy vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise, les cheveux en pagaille. Elle en eu presque le souffle couper, il était toujours aussi beau, et encore plus en vrai. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et continua à danser.

\- Je pourrais te dire la même chose Malfoy

\- Que dirait Weasley s'il voyait que son ex se lâche !

\- Quoi ?

Bien sûr, tout le monde était au courant pour sa rupture, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça de sa part. Personne ne savait (à part Ginny) qu'elle sortait et avait quelques aventures.

\- Eh bien, les sorties en boite, les conquêtes…

\- M'espionnerais-tu Malfoy ? dit-elle en riant

Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle.

\- Peut-être

Elle put sentir son halène mentholé. Elle fit de grands yeux qui firent rire le jeune homme.

\- Allez viens Granger, je ne vais pas te manger

\- Avec toi, on ne sait jamais…

Pourtant, elle se rapprocha de lui et recommença à danser, levant ses bras et encerclant le cou du jeune homme. Au bout d'un moment, ils se rapprochèrent du bar tous les 4.

\- Matt, 4 Vodka Cerise s'il te plait ! dit Hermione en se penchant vers son ami

\- Tout de suite ma belle. Et ça ne serait pas le beau Malfoy avec qui tu dansais ? L'idole de ses dames ?

\- Si, et aussi celui qui est mon soi-disant Ennemi collègue de travail !

\- Tu m'en diras tant !

Matt posa les verres devant eux en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione.

 _Day drunk into the night wanna keep you here_

 _Cause you dry my tears yeah_

 _Summer lovin' and fights how it is for us_

 _And it's all because_

Hermione remua sa paille en regardant les gens danser sur la piste. Elle vit Blaise se pencher vers Drago.

\- Il est où Théo ?

\- Je sais pas, mais il avait déjà avalé une bouteille de Vodka à lui tout seul quand je t'ai rejoint.

\- QU'est-ce qui se passe avec Théo ? demanda Ginny

\- Son mec l'a largué pour une meuf. Dit Drago

\- Son… Mec ? dit la rousse en faisant de grand yeux

\- Oui, ils en ont parlé dans Wizard Magazine. Je pensais que vous saviez, vous avez toujours le nez là-dedans ! avoua le blond

\- Mais on les lit juste…

Hermione couvrit la bouche de Ginny pour répondre à sa place.

\- On a du rater celui-là. Et il doit pas être loin.

Et Hermione n'avait pas tort. Théodore Nott était au bar, discutant avec Matt, et il semblait très éméché.

\- Tiens ! Regarde ! dit-elle à Drago en montrant Théo du doigt

\- On devrait aller le voir. Dit Blaise

\- Laisse le un peu Blaise. Dit Drago. Il est grand

\- Pas tant que ça ! lança Blaise. Il est au plus bas je te signal ! Il était grave sur ce type là…

\- Comme celui d'avant, il y a, genre 2 mois ! Blaise sérieux, laisse le respirer et arrête de faire ta mère poule !

\- Les gars ! fit Hermione, Il discute avec Matt, tout va bien. Et tant qu'il ne fait pas de carnage il n'y aura aucun problème.

\- Ça se voit que tu ne le connais pas ! lança Blaise

Ginny se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers l'extrémité du bar où se trouvaient Théo et Matt. Elle se pencha pour parler à Matt puis revint un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Voilà ! dit-elle. J'ai dit à Matt de surveiller Monsieur j'ai un gros chagrin d'amour. Au moins ils critiqueront leurs ex ensemble. Et peut-être se consoleront ensemble. Comme ça Mr Zabini sera tranquille pour le reste de la soirée. Franchement, tu ressembles à Hermione Là !

\- Hey ! fit l'intéressé, recrachant quasiment sont verre

\- Je veux juste dire qu'il reste responsable jusqu'au bout. Rappel toi quand tu m'as surprotégé après qu'Harry m'ai quitté

\- Ouais bon ça va !

\- ça fait partie de son charme ! lança Drago, ce qui fit rougir Hermione

 _Now if were talking body_

 _You got a perfect one_

 _So put it on me_

 _Swear it won't take you long_

 _If you love me right_

 _We fuck for life_

 _On and on and on_

Hermione bouscula Drago en riant, légèrement grisé par l'alcool et par le compliment qu'il venait de lui faire. De son côté, Ginny c'était considérablement rapproché de Blaise, et tous les deux se levèrent pour se rendre sur la piste.

\- Dit moi Granger, pourquoi tu n'as pas de vraie relation ? Je veux dire, tu es si conventionnel, je n'arrive même pas à t'imaginer avec des coups d'un soir.

\- J'attends la bonne personne. Je suppose. Et les coups d'un soir, ça n'est pas non plus tous les soirs Malfoy ! Mais c'est vrai que ça ne dure pas longtemps avec les hommes depuis Ronald. Je ne sais pas, aucune compatibilité.

\- Et tu crois qu'il y aurait de la compatibilité avec moi ?

Hermione le regarda stupéfaite. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Drago la regarda avec un sourire gourmant.

\- Tu es comme les autres ! vaniteux, stupide, imbu de toi-même, et sans oublier que tu ne t'intéresse qu'au sexe.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu utilises tes petites conquêtes ? juste pour le sexe.

\- Je n'en ai pas eu tant que ça tu sais. Et je n'ai pas envie d'être une fille de plus sur ton tableau de chasse.

\- Qui a dit que tu serais une de plus ?

Hermione se sentit rougir. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Au moins, c'est une chose qui n'a pas changé, toujours aussi gêné. C'est tellement mignon.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la piste de dance. Elle espérait mettre de la distance entre elle et Drago Malfoy. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui ? Ou s'il l'a remarqué, il doit s'en ficher comme d'une guigne. Les copains de passage, c'était pour oublier qu'elle était seule et qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir celui qu'elle voulait.

\- Je reformule ce que j'ai dit. Dit-il à son oreille. Qui te dit que tu ne seras pas la dernière ?

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et ne put rien dire face à cette phrase.

 _Now if we're talking body_

 _You got a perfect one_

 _So put it on me_

 _Swear it won't take you long_

 _If you love me right_

 _We fuck for life_

 _On and on and on_

Drago se pencha et embrassa le cou de la brune qui frissonna. Il se colla contre son dos tout en caressant son ventre, ondulant avec elle au rythme de la musique.

\- Je… je ne te crois pas. Dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es un trop bon menteur. Je t'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre tu sais ? Quand une des filles que tu n'as pas rappelées débarque à l'hôpital.

\- Sauf que je sais que tu es trop intelligente pour croire à un mensonge, tu me connais un peu trop Granger. Alors autant te dire la vérité

\- Et quel est cette vérité ?

Il la fit tourner sur elle-même afin de faire en sorte qu'elle soit face à lui. Il se pencha et lui vola un chaste baiser.

\- Tu me plais depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, c'est pour ça que j'étais détestable avec toi. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer et encore moins te l'avouer pendant qu'on était adolescent. Mais je détestais chaque regard que tu lançais à ton rouquin, chaque rire que tu avais face à ses blagues, j'avais la haine lorsqu'il te faisait pleurer. J'étais amoureux d'une fille que je ne pouvais pas avoir. Et puis cette guerre a pris fin, et j'ai cru que je ne serais plus amoureux de toi, que ce n'était que de passage. Mais non. Et tu étais avec ton rouquin, ce que je détestais votre couple. Alors j'ai enchainé les conquêtes, jusqu'au jour où j'ai appris que tu n'étais plus avec lui, ça avait fait le tour des magazines et journaux, la belle Hermione Granger et son fiancé Ronald Weasley se quittaient après 6 ans de vie commune. Et quelques semaines plus tard tu devenais la célibataire la plus en vogue de tout l'Angleterre.

\- Oui, toute ma vie privée étalé sur des magazines, comme la tienne. Voilà ce que ça fait d'être des anciens adolescents ayant participé à la guerre et qui en a triomphé qui plus est.

\- En tout cas, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, encore plus que lorsqu'on s'est rapproché tous les deux. Et pendant deux ans après ta rupture je t'ai regardé de loin, maudissant ma lâcheté de ne pas t'approcher et tenter ma chance. Mais là, je la saisis.

\- Qui te dit que tu as une chance Malfoy ?

\- Moi je le dis, et c'est suffisant.

Hermione partit d'un grand rire et se dirigea vers la piste de danse où elle vit Ginny et Blaise en train de s'embrasser sans pour autant s'intéresser aux personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. Drago la rejoignit et se mit à danser avec elle, la collant le plus possible. Et la brune se laissa alors aller contre le blond.

 _Bodies! Our baby making bodies we just use for fun_

 _Bodies! Let's use them up til every little piece is gone_

 _Let's go_

 _On and on and on_

 _Let's go_

 _On and on_

 _Let's go_

Du côté du bar, Théodore Nott discutait avec Matt et semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de sa joie de vivre. Il avait tout lâché sur son petit-ami qui l'avait quitté pour une femme, ce qui lui brisait le cœur au plus profond de son être.

\- Moi aussi je suis attiré par les femmes, autant que les hommes ! dit-il. Mais j'étais amoureux de lui, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Dès que moi j'aime quelqu'un, je ne vais pas chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi ?

\- Certains ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent, c'est tout. Il regrettera surement

\- Le pire c'est que je l'a connais cette fille, c'était soit disant sa meilleure amie et il m'avait juré qu'il ne se passerait rien avec elle !

\- Tu sais, c'est la peur de tout ceux qui sont avec une personne bi, ils ont toujours peur qu'un jour cette personne parte, et là, il y a encore plus de personne potentielle de te voler la personne avec qui tu es.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça, si je flash sur une fille, je reste avec elle, pareil pour un mec. Je ne vais pas chercher ailleurs. Je suis fidèle ! et lui il m'a trompé avec cette pouffe ! Dans notre propre appartement ! J'ai pas de chance en amour !

\- Ne dit pas ça, je suis sûr que tu trouveras la personne qui te faut bientôt. Regarde Hermione, elle a eu du mal aussi quand Ronald l'a quitté pour une autre, pourtant, maintenant elle est heureuse.

\- Ouais mais Granger est forte elle, et elle ne doit pas voir son ex sur son lieu de travail.

\- C'est vrai, mais elle doit côtoyer une personne qui lui plait et qui passe son temps à coucher à droite et à gauche.

Théo tourna la tête vers la piste de danse où Drago embrassait Hermione tout en dansant.

\- Je crois que c'est bon pour elle, elle a pu pêcher un gros poisson se soir.

\- Gin aussi. Elle est assise sur les jambes de Blaise Zabini

\- Il n'y a que moi qui finis la soirée en célibataire ! fait chier !

\- Je peux te proposer un verre après la fermeture, mais moins fort que l'alcool.

Théo haussa les épaules et vidant son verre. Au bout d'un moment Blaise s'approcha de lui tandis que Ginny retournait danser un peu.

\- Ça va mec ?

\- Ouais…

Le ton trainant de Théo confirma à Blaise le fait que ce dernier avait déjà trop bu.

\- Tu ne lui sers plus d'alcool s'il te plait. Même s'il a une forte tolérance à l'alcool, je ne veux pas à avoir à faire de transplanage d'escorte avec quelqu'un qui risque de me vomir dessus.

\- Pas de soucis

\- Mais je rentre avec lui ! il veut bien rentrer avec moi pendant que toi tu vas faire des chooooses à Weasley !

\- Bref. Dit Blaise. On ne tardera pas à partir Théo

\- Non, je veux rester avec lui, il me comprend au moins !

\- T'inquiète. Dit Matt, je gère.

Blaise lança un regard inquiet à Théo mais ne dit rien et rejoignit Ginny.

 _Now if were talking body_

 _You got a perfect one_

 _So put it on me_

 _Swear it won't take you long_

 _If you love me right_

 _We fuck for life_

 _On and on and on_

Personne n'avait vu le temps passé, entre danser, boire et flirter. Il était déjà 6 heures du matin et Hermione sentait la fatigue arriver et ses pieds lui faisaient un mal de chien. Ginny était dans le même état. Tant bien que mal, elles se dirigèrent vers le bar pour dire au revoir à Matt. Ce dernier venait de finir son service et aidait Théo à marcher.

\- Il a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil

\- Comme nous tous Théo. Dit Hermione. On s'appelle dans la semaine pour organiser quelque chose.

\- Tu l'amène chez toi ? demanda Ginny

\- Pas d'autre choix, je ne pense pas qu'il soit comme vous et prépare un portauloin pour le reconduire chez lui lorsqu'il a trop bu, et je pense que ses deux amis ont d'autres projets se soit que de veiller sur lui.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione en toute innocence

\- Vu comment Drago Malfoy t'a embrassé, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille être ailleurs que dans ton lit.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! dit Hermione en rougissant

\- Ta chambre est insonorisée ? demanda Matt à Ginny

\- Je serais peut-être trop occupé pour l'écouter ! dit la rousse en riant

Hermione secoua la tête en riant. Elle suivit du regard Ginny qui était déjà dans les bras de Blaise, lui murmurant des choses à l'oreille auquel le métis répondit d'un hochement de tête. La brune rejoignit Drago qui l'attendait sagement en compagnie du « couple ».

\- Matt s'occupe de Théo pas d'inquiétude. Dit Hermione

\- Super, je pourrais me consacrer à toi Miss Granger !

\- Mais bien sûr ! On verra ! Je t'ai dit que je ne veux pas être une de plus sur ton tableau de chasse

\- Mais tu peux être la dernière si tu veux !

Hermione resta interdite et regarda Drago sans rien dire. Elle rougit en sentant le regard insistant de Drago sur elle et lui attrapa la main. Tous les quatre sortirent de la boite en discutant. Arriver dans une ruelle assez sombre, Hermione sortit de son sac un petit mouchoir en tissus.

\- Un portoloin ? demanda Drago

\- Oui, il s'active à partir de 5h du matin, c'est-à-dire dans à peine 3 minutes.

\- Heureusement que je ne travaille pas demain ! dit Ginny

\- Nous non plus ! dirent les garçons.

\- C'est parti ! dit Hermione

Les trois autres posèrent leur main sur le mouchoir et ils disparurent tous les quatre.

 _Now if were talking body_

 _You got a perfect one_

 _So put it on me_

 _Swear it won't take you long_

 _If you love me right_

 _We fuck for life_

 _On and on and on_

Le reste de la « soirée » ou plutôt de la matinée se passa plutôt bien. Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle se sentit seule dans son lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, aucune trace de son amant de la veille.

\- Super ! marmonna-t-elle. Il est partit

Mais en y regardant de plus près, elle remarqua des chaussures d'homme près de son lit. Il était toujours là. Elle sortit de sa chambre et entendit des bruits de voix dans la cuisine. En y entrant, elle trouva Ginny en pleine préparation d'un petit déjeuner avec un Blaise qui lui enserrait la taille et un Drago qui regardait la télé.

\- Salut beauté ! dit Drago

\- Hey. Dit-elle

\- Ton café est sur la table ! lança Ginny sans se retourner.

Hermione attrapa la tasse et rejoignit Drago.

\- Je pensais que tu étais partit.

\- Depuis le temps que j'attends, je ne compte pas partir tout de suite.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas les choses rapidement… Et pourtant tu es censé être l'une des meilleures sorcières de notre génération !

Hermione bu une grande gorgé de café avant de regarder Drago dans les yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'une seule soirée Hermione Granger. Je ne savais pas comment t'aborder, alors j'ai fouiné un peu

\- Ce que tu fais le mieux

\- Si tu fais encore référence à ce qui s'est passé en quatrième année…

\- Je rigole, continue ce que tu disais !

\- Donc, avec Blaise, on savait que toi et mini-Weasley allez souvent dans cette boite, alors on a fait en sorte... d'avoir une raison de venir

\- Ne me dites pas que vous avez fait rompre Théo et son mec ?

\- Oui et non. En fait, on savait que son mec le trompait, on l'avait surpris un soir, et ils nous avaient fait promettre qu'il ne recommencerait plus sauf qu'on l'a vu une seconde fois, et on a tout dit à Théo, et comme il ne nous croyait pas, on a dû lui montrer. D'où son état, et on avait le prétexte[1].

\- Vous ne pouviez pas faire comme tout le monde et dire que vous alliez danser tout simplement ?

\- Euh… en fait si… Mais on devait aussi la vérité à Théo.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant de décider qu'il était temps pour les garçons de partir chez eux. Une fois que les deux garçons partirent, après avoir promis qu'ils se reverraient et pas qu'au travail, Ginny s'approcha de sa meilleure amie en souriant et en sautillant.

\- Moi et Blaise Zabini ! tu t'en rends compte ?

\- J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée. Et moi et Malfoy ! Gin' tu t'en rends compte ?

\- Mais ils veulent nous voir, et pas qu'au travail ! Hermione c'est trop génial !

\- Oui, peut-être que ça ne sera pas que pour une soirée uniquement avec eux.

 _Now if were talking body_

 _You got a perfect one_

 _So put it on me_

 _Swear it won't take you long_

 _If you love me right_

 _We fuck for life_

 _On and on and on_

Les jours avaient défilé à toute vitesse après cette fameuse soirée. Les deux jeunes filles avaient revus les deux anciens Serpentard, pour le malheur de certaines personnes de leur entourage mais elles s'en fichaient. Et certaines personnes de la gente féminine ne voyaient pas d'un très bon œil que les deux hommes soient pris.

Hermione étaient installé avec Ginny dans la salle de pause. Elle tenait un magazine à la main et semblait exaspéré de ce qu'elle lisait.

\- Ecoute ça : « Le jeune héritier Malfoy et son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini semblent avoir enfin trouvé chaussure à leur pied. En effet, ces deux jeunes héritiers sont désormais officiellement en couple ! Et oui mesdemoiselles ! Les deux hommes qui semblaient enchaîné les conquêtes se sont enfin casé ! Dommage ! Et les deux élus sont : Hermione Granger et Ginevra Weasley ! L'ancienne petite-amie du célèbre Harry Potter et l'ex-fiancé du tout nouveau poulain de l'équipe Anglaise de Quidditch : Ronald Weasley. Ces deux jeunes femmes qui d'après certaines sources, aimaient n'avoir que des flirts d'une seule soirée. Eh bien, ils se sont bien trouvés en tout cas. Combien de temps durera cette petite idylle entre eux ? en tous cas, les paris sont ouverts ! »

\- Laisse-les écrire ce qu'ils veulent, qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ? Ils n'avaient plus rien à écrire depuis que Ron et Harry nous ont laissé. On se faisait trop discrète ou il n'y avait aucun intérêt.

\- Sauf que tout le monde a les yeux braqué sur nous parce que maintenant on sort avec les deux plus beaux héritiers du pays !

\- Ils s'en remettront !

Ginny se mit à rire et attrapa le magazine dans la main de son amie pour de jeter sur la table.

\- Encore là les filles ?

Elles se retournèrent pour voir Drago Malfoy entrer dans la pièce en compagnie de Blaise.

\- On allait retourner bosser. Dit Hermione en se levant

\- On peut avoir un bisou avant ? demanda Blaise en se rapprochant de Ginny

\- Pourquoi pas, mais ensuite il faut qu'on y aille.

Elle embrassa chastement Blaise avant de partir en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Hermione quant à elle embrassa plus passionnément Drago avant de partir.

\- Ces filles vont nous rendre dingue je pense. Dit Blaise

\- Mais au moins, elles sont à nous maintenant. Dit Drago en souriant.

* * *

[1] Idée stupide en tout cas ! Enfin, moi je le ferais mais bon, généralement je fonce dans les mauvais plan x) J'ai fait un truc du genre… Mon pote en couple flirtait avec des filles et son ex, j'en ai parlé à sa copine, et ils se sont engueuler. Et au final, ils sont toujours ensemble, il continue à flirter et tout, et ils me parlent plus trop tous les deux… Enfin bref, plan à éviter. (oui, nous sommes su é xD)


	2. Réponses aux Reviews

**Une petite page pour la réponses des reviews, comme pour chaque OS en faite ^^**

 **SwanGranger:** Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus en tout cas. Si je pouvais je t'enverrais ça par la poste, un joli petit Drago Malfoy avec un petit ruban vert sur le sommet du crane x). J'essaye de me perfectionner et de trouver mon style en tout cas ;). Même mon Gryffondor de chéri trouve que j'écris bien, et il a même lu un morceau de mes Dramione, alors qu'il n'aime pas Drago. (peut-être parce que je trouve le personnage fascinant... xD). De rien, c'est toujours un plaisir de poster une histoire.

 **AS-Black:** Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu :) Tu soulève un point interessant, ça peut être une idée pour un petit OS au final. J'avoue quej 'y ai penser rapidement avant que cette idée s'envole de mon esprit. J'aurais besoin d'une Pensine pour me souvenir de tout ça x) Ahah Merci en tout cas


End file.
